<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hpss】哈利和西弗勒斯的同居日常 by 风吟 (Fengyin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908411">【hpss】哈利和西弗勒斯的同居日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F'>风吟 (Fengyin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, hpss, 哈斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一次争吵</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【hpss】哈利和西弗勒斯的同居日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定，两人已恋爱同居，并养了一只金毛犬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利和西弗勒斯吵架了。</p><p>所有的起因都归结于，哈利的愚蠢狂妄自大，以及西弗勒斯的阴沉无理取闹。</p><p>啊，多么可笑、又靠不住的借口！</p><p>当怒火翻涌的那一瞬间，所有的不满、近一段时间的迁就全部统统爆发，西弗勒斯脸色铁青、转身走去客厅。</p><p>哈利回身走进卧室，他无力瘫倒在床上，怎么会就这么吵起来呢？他只不过是想表达一下自己的不满，怎么就发展成这样了呢？</p><p>他随手拿起一本书，掀开几页，不想再想这件事，他也不觉得自己做错了。他一个字一个字的看着，眼泪却开始在眼角汇聚，模糊了视线。</p><p>可他就是觉得自己很委屈。身为自己的爱人，不是围着学生转、就是围着魔药转，永远把他放在最后一位。自己体谅他太辛苦，从来不会要求他为自己做些什么，可他真的就什么都不为他做了，他的那些东西，他还没有他的那些朋友知道的清楚！</p><p>他低着头盯着书，不敢眨眼睛，怕眼泪在下一秒滑落。可它还是不受控制的落了下来，让他有些猝不及防。</p><p>哈利忙抬起手，在眼角擦拭了一下。</p><p>依旧平稳的呼吸，依旧不紧不慢的翻着书，没有悲伤没有微笑，就好像刚才的一切都没有发生过。</p><p>直到眼泪又一次悄然落下，哈利放下手里的书，抬手搭在了自己眉心。</p><p>人要学会知足，他安慰自己。 他已经得到了他的心、他的爱，少一点关怀没什么关系的。</p><p>眼泪终于止住，泪渍干涸在眼角，有些不舒服，哈利狠狠地用力揉了下眼睛。</p><p>他听到门口有些微的动静。</p><p>是西弗勒斯么？ </p><p>他翻身而起，疾步走到门口，又想着自己的衣服不太整齐，赶忙整理了一下，在脸上挂上笑，开门。</p><p>只是不是西弗勒斯。</p><p>金毛犬贴着他的腿蹭了蹭，扯着他的衣袖往外拽。</p><p>嘴角的笑转为苦涩，却也由着这小家伙把他扯到外面。</p><p>客厅的灯被调的很暗，有一个身影窝在沙发里，看不清神色。</p><p>“西弗勒斯？”</p><p>哈利试探的喊了一声，没有回应，他踮着脚步走了过去，却发现那人就这么躺在沙发上睡着了。抱着臂、蹙着眉，似乎睡得不太安稳。</p><p>金毛犬不再咬着他的衣服，转而去到西弗勒斯，在他肩膀处蹭了蹭，窝了下去。而那人竟然还下意识抬手抱了过去。</p><p>哈利是又气又想笑，自己抱了那么多年的人，分分钟就忘记自己抱狗去了，还有这条狗，白养了这么几年。可气也气过了，还能怎么样？</p><p>他转回卧室，拿了毯子盖在那人身上，又轻轻拨动炉火，让室内的温度高了一些。他在沙发旁边的地毯坐下看着自己的爱人，忍不住想抱怨，自己混的竟然还没有一条狗好，起码狗还窝在沙发上，自己就只能坐在地上。</p><p>哈利越想越气，忍不住在金毛犬的耳朵上扯了几下，他当初为什么要说服西弗勒斯养条狗？</p><p>他看着自己的爱人，在睡梦中放下戒备，脸上忍不住露出笑容。</p><p>他还记得他们刚搬到一起的时候，他们躺在一张床上，西弗勒斯睡得极不安稳，他不习惯身边有别人的存在，却也不忍心来回翻身扰得他也睡不安稳，于是他就忍受着他的拥抱，直直的躺到天亮，在他起床洗漱后，迷迷糊糊地睡上一小会儿。</p><p>没过几天哈利发现他眼角下明显的淤青，他才知道他的爱人不习惯与别人同睡。到了晚上，哈利说要去其他房间睡，他的爱人直接拦住他说会习惯的，态度强硬。</p><p>说不感动那是不可能的，哈利抱着西弗勒斯躺在床上，他亲吻他的眉心、脸颊，手轻轻地拍着他爱人的背，他在他耳边唠叨着、重复着爱与被爱的开心。</p><p>或许是他真的累了，西弗勒斯睡着了，哈利不敢停下，继续轻抚着自己的爱人，直到确定他真的熟睡，才停下自己手里的动作。</p><p>又连着折腾了半个月，西弗勒斯才终于能在他身边熟睡，不会因为他的些微动作就醒过来，也开始会在他在他身边躺下时，下意识的贴过来。</p><p>但他不能动用魔法，即使再轻微的魔法波动，都能让这个熟睡的人清醒过来，所以，在他们这个共同的小家里，他很少使用魔法。</p><p>哈利就这么趴在沙发上睡着了，再清醒时，沙发上已经没了人的踪迹。有些懊恼自己睡得太沉，但在看到搭在自己身上的毯子时，还是忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>自己怎么就爱上这么一个爱别扭的人呢？他吃着自己爱人做的早餐、不由得再次感慨，别扭的让人又爱又恨。</p><p>接下来的一整个白天，哈利都没有看到西弗勒斯，他有些想笑，他的西弗勒斯这是在和他闹小脾气么？想到这儿，他也没有刻意去寻他，只是推了下午的工作，坐在家里等着，他不觉得他的西弗勒斯会闹脾气到离家出走。</p><p>钟表的时针指向五，哈利起身去厨房里准备晚餐，他不太精于烹饪，即使经常下手，做出来的东西也只是局限于能吃，好在另一个人的手艺也不怎么样，也就没人再抱怨，所以他俩总是在霍格沃茨蹭吃蹭喝，然后顺手打包点夜宵带回来。</p><p>他煎了两块牛排、两份煎蛋、热狗、洋葱还有西红柿，又熬了点蔬菜浓汤。然后装盘端到餐桌上，施了保温咒，继续坐在沙发上等人。</p><p>在时针即将指到六的时候，壁炉那边终于传来了声音。哈利压下即将绽放出来的笑，沉着脸继续看手里的报纸。</p><p>那人显然没有想到他会提前回到家里，因此稍微停顿了一会儿才开始动作。</p><p>他应该是换了拖鞋，然后就停在了原地，也许在思考是不是要和他说话，或者在考虑接下来要做什么，客厅被他霸占了，平常爱看的报纸杂志都堆在他身边。</p><p>哈利尽可能让自己面无表情，也不看他，“吃饭吧，我做了牛排。”然后自顾自的往餐厅走去。</p><p>他才落座，就听到另一个脚步声响起，在他对面坐下。</p><p>哈利给西弗勒斯盛了一碗汤，放在他的左手边，然后开始默默吃饭。一时间只剩下咀嚼的声音。</p><p>“依旧很难吃。”他的爱人终于挤出了一句干巴巴的话。</p><p>“你也不是第一天知道我的手艺差。”哈利回怼了一句，“你也不比我好到哪里去，早上的培根都糊了。”哈利发誓他看到对面的人噎了一下，然后低下头不再说话。</p><p>哈利嘴角的弧度控制不住的加大，他三两下解决掉晚餐，开始专注的看着那人用餐。</p><p>“今晚是睡沙发还是床？”哈利半是揶揄的问，“或者我可以考虑下把卧室租出去，省的在那儿空着，还能收点房租。”</p><p>“……卧室。”</p><p>“真的很难吃么，我觉得还可以啊。”</p><p>“能咽下。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p>哈利端着酒杯，挪到了西弗勒斯身边，空着的手搭在了自家爱人的腰上，没有遭到反抗。</p><p>他也没再得寸进尺，品着餐后甜酒，在看到西弗勒斯结束用餐后，把人勾过来，吻了上去，渡了一口酒过去，然后开始品着自己爱人的唇，虽然只一天没见，可就是想的厉害。</p><p>“汪汪汪……”被忽视良久的金毛犬终于开始发泄自己的不满。</p><p>西弗勒斯轻推开哈利，却没挣脱他环在自己腰上的手，“它饿了。”</p><p>“让它饿着。”哈利继续讨吻。</p><p>“它晚上会闹腾得更厉害的，”西弗勒斯头往后仰，眉眼都染上了笑，“或许我需要提醒你一下，我们并没有给它准备吃食。”</p><p>哈利又在他唇上落下一个吻，松开禁锢着西弗勒斯的手，转向金毛犬，恶狠狠的说，“那就让它吃狗粮！”</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>